


your sunday best (looks best on my floor)

by Jazzfordshire



Series: you look way too good (to leave this up to luck) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Soft Butch Kara Danvers, Strap-Ons, lena is a soft bitch who likes to be railed, more self-indulgent outfit porn because the only good thing about canon is their wardrobe, there’s fluff too I promise, they're constantly interrupted and Lena is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: “Siri, is it possible to die from sexual frustration?”“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”Lena sighs. “Of course you don’t. Fine. Siri, make a note – give incentives to the R&D team for finishing the red sun lamp. As quickly as possible.”ORThree times Lena tries to get Kara out of her formal wear, and one time she finally succeeds.





	your sunday best (looks best on my floor)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few requests for a Lena-POV smutty sequel to casual fridays, so here y’all go! It’s not 100% necessary to read the other fic first, it’ll just give you the background for how they got together. (Plus, more sex!)

Lena Luthor has always prided herself on her control. She handled being _just friends_ with Kara Danvers – the earthly (or, alien) embodiment of a Greek goddess, she of heartwarming smiles and delectable shoulders – for over a year with no issues.

(Well, no issues besides occasionally needing some private time with her imagination and a vibrator.)

It's been over a year of weekly lunches, frequent texting, movie nights, and the kind of friendship Lena had never known before. Kara had even taken care of her when she was sick, had seen her looking absolutely horrendous in embarrassing Supergirl sweatpants and the thick-rimmed glasses that she’s never let anyone see before. Kara’s friendship was something worth preserving, even if she had to endure some emotional pain to do it.

Sure, she’d been in agonising, heart-wrenching and seemingly unrequited love, and she had always left most interactions with Kara trying desperately to shove her traitorous heart back in its little box, but she _handled_ it.

Now that something _had_ happened – a weekend of somethings, three days of emotional confessions and mind-blowing sex – her control was absolutely slipping.

This new relationship dynamic hasn’t even made much of a difference to her everyday life. Kara still comes to visit her for lunch when she’s working at L-Corp, but now their lunches end with sweet kisses and mild flirting. They still text constantly, now with more heart emojis and much more _overt_ flirting. They still usually end their week on Kara’s couch, curled up and watching a movie – but now, the movie is usually abandoned halfway through in favour of a slow, sensual makeout session. Kara tells her she’s beautiful, makes her feel desired and loved and thoroughly aroused – and then, they say goodnight. They haven’t ventured past light petting in almost three weeks.

As much as Lena enjoys this – and she does, truly – it’s also a considerable step back from their beach house weekend. They had spent most of their time in bed, Kara learning to play Lena’s body like a well-tuned piano and Lena finding a few creative ways to make Kara come without getting herself hurt. Lena started R&D on a red sun lamp the moment they arrived back in National City, determined to actually _touch_ Kara as soon as possible. Now, Kara seems determined to be a _gentleman_ , insisting that they go on proper dates first and blushing when Lena tries to take it any further. Kara insists that it isn’t that she doesn’t _want_ to have sex again – she does, very much. She just wants to treat Lena with respect, and for Kara, that means dates.

Lena appreciates the romance. Honestly, Kara shyly asking her on a date after one of their lunches had reduced her to a useless fluttery mess for most of the day afterwards. But they’ve both been fairly busy, and Kara has yet to give Lena any details on whatever romantic outing she’s planning. And Lena is starting to reach unmanageable levels of unsatisfied arousal.

It’s almost like, now that her body knows what it’s like to be fucked by Supergirl, nothing else will do. Not her fingers, not toys, _nothing._ Nothing can hit the right spots, can go _hard_ enough. She can’t imitate the coolness of Kara’s freeze-breath tongue or the way she can make her fingers practically vibrate with super-speed, and she can’t stop thinking about the raw strength Kara was holding back. Lena is ruined for anyone else, even herself, and it’s killing her slowly.

She rubs her temples as she tries to focus on the financial reports in front of her. She has a press conference for a new L-Corp initiative this week and she really needs to have a firm grip on the situation before she wades into the snake pit, but as per usual, her thoughts are consumed with something else. She’s so distracted, in fact, that she doesn’t hear the telltale ‘whoosh’ of someone gently landing on her balcony.

“Lena?”

Lena squeaks in an undignified way, jumping in surprise as her hands fly out and knock over her half-full coffee cup.

“Oh, shoot – I’m sorry, Lena! I thought you heard me, I didn’t mean –“ Kara is beside her in an instant, holding the unspilled cup in her hand and rubbing Lena’s back as her heart eases back into a normal rhythm. “You left the balcony doors open, I thought you were expecting me, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, Kara.” Lena takes a few deep breaths. “I’m glad to see you, honestly. I was wondering if you were going to come see me for lu…nch…“ Lena trails off as she turns and gets a full view of Kara for the first time today.

She’s in the Supergirl suit.

Lena hasn’t seen her in it since _before_. Before Kara explored every inch of her body, before the weeks of frustration. Lena thought that the sight of Kara’s broad shoulders and long legs in that suit made her knees weak before. Clearly, she had no idea.

The clean lines hug her muscles, and the bright colours make her eyes look more clear and blue. It reminds Lena of all the times Kara has saved her life, of being held in those strong arms and flown away from danger. Kara looks strong and vibrant and _delectable,_ and Lena feels the last vestiges of her willpower slip away.

“Lena? Are you okay?” Kara looks concerned at Lena’s sudden lack of words.

“Fine…I’m fine. Yes.” Lena says, slightly breathless. She stands up from her chair, still devouring Kara with her eyes. Her arms, her strong neck, and those _damn shoulders._

It’s all a bit too much.

She approaches Kara slowly. Her movements are smooth, predatory. She bites her lip and Kara’s eyes flicker down to her mouth, her eyes widening slightly.

“Lena…”

“Mmm?”

Finally the backs of Kara’s thighs hit Lena’s desk, and the whole thing shifts a few inches across the floor. Kara turns to look at the offending object, before grasping the edge of it with both hands as Lena advances. Lena shivers at the reminder of Kara’s strength.

“What…um, what are you doing?” Kara fidgets, seeming to fight with herself over whether she should touch Lena or keep her hands on the desk. She decides on the latter.

“I’m…indulging.” Lena slides a hand up Kara’s chest, over the solid House of El symbol, feeling Kara’s breathing pick up. Slowly it comes to rest on Kara’s collarbone, and then on her throat, squeezing almost imperceptibly. She can feel Kara swallow hard under her palm. She runs a lazy thumb over Kara’s pulse point and feels her heartbeat thrumming under the soft skin.

“…Lena?” Kara’s voice is shaky now. Lena leans closer, the hand on Kara’s throat sliding back and into her hair as she pulls her in. Their lips are almost touching, breath mingling, and Lena’s body is on fire.

“Tell me you want me to stop…and I will.” Lena murmurs. “If you don’t want this, I’ll back off. But I’ve been going crazy, Kara…I want you. I don’t want to wait. I want you to touch me.” Her nails dig into Kara’s scalp, and Kara whimpers, her hands clutching harder at the desk behind her. “I _need_ you to touch me.”

The blue of Kara’s eyes is almost lost in a sea of black. “We haven’t…I’ve been planning a date.” Her voice is husky.

“And I’ve been touching myself every night, but I can’t seem to come without you.”

Kara groans - there’s a snapping sound, and a piece of Lena’s desk comes away in Kara’s hand. She gapes at it for a second, and Lena takes it from her and throws it to the side. It hits the floor with a clatter in the silence of the office.

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want me to stop, Kara?” Lena is almost desperate now, with Kara so close and clearly interested. She’s wet and aching and she’s not above a bit of seduction, but she needs Kara to want this too.

Finally, after what feels like an excruciating wait, Kara leans in and captures her mouth hungrily. Lena moans loudly enough that she might be embarrassed in any other situation, pressing herself against Kara’s firm body. Her hands are in Kara’s hair, and she can feel Kara’s heat and taste her sugary lip balm and she’s been waiting _so long_ for this –

_Crack._

Before Lena can shake herself out of the haze of lust to question where the sound came from, she’s in a heap on the floor with Kara underneath her, surrounded by the detritus that used to be her desk. Her laptop lies (thankfully unbroken) a few feet away, and a few papers flutter to the ground as Lena tries to clear her head. Kara seems to have caught her before she hit the ground, but the desk is snapped cleanly in two.

“Oh gosh – Lena, I’m so sorry – God, I come in here to bring you lunch and I scare the pants off you and then I break your _desk_ –“ Kara hastily pulls Lena to her feet, and starts trying to collect the remains of her workspace.

Lena sighs, straightening her skirt and trying to smooth her hair with shaky hands. “Kara, don’t worry. It’s all right.”

“It’s not! It’s not, we were – we were going to – and then I _broke_ the _desk_!”

Lena manages to laugh, her heart swelling at Kara’s dejected expression. “Honestly, it’s okay. I can get a new desk. Maybe a reinforced one, this time.”

Kara opens her mouth to reply, but she’s interrupted by Jess entering the office, looking down at a tablet as she talks.

“Miss Luthor, your 2:00 is here early, I told him to wait in the lobby but he’s being quite insistent. Should I…” She trails off as she sees the broken desk, Lena drumming her fingers on her crossed arms, and Kara, blushing furiously with her hands full of loose paper and Lena’s lipstick still smeared on her face.

“Oh, Supergirl! Should I…reschedule your appointment, Miss Luthor?” Jess says, clearly trying to hide a smile.

“No, Jess, that’s not necessary. Just give me a moment. Show him into the conference room, please?”

Jess nods, and she closes the door behind her with a wink.

Lena rubs her temples again. “I’m sorry Kara, but I have to go. This investor has been badgering me for weeks.”

“It’s okay. I should be getting back to the DEO anyways. Alex will be wondering where I am.” Lena nods, taking the papers from Kara and reaching up to wipe the lipstick smudges from her mouth before crossing her arms again.

“Kara…I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’ve just been so wound up lately.” Lena rubs her arms. Kara had wanted to wait, and Lena had practically thrown herself at her.

“You didn’t. I mean, you did, but not in a bad way. At all.” Kara ducks her head shyly, reaching up to fiddle with her glasses before she realizes they aren’t on her face. The move seems out of place while she’s still in her Supergirl outfit. “Waiting has been hard on me too. I broke a chair at the DEO when you sent me that picture last night.”

Lena chuckles, remembering. Kara had asked her what she was up to and Lena sent her a selfie, her hair in a messy bun and her shoulders peeking out from a layer of bubbles in her bathtub. A few minutes later she’d tried (in vain) to relieve some stress with her detachable shower head, but Kara didn’t need to know that.

“It’s good to know it isn’t just me. And that it isn’t just my furniture that you break.”

Kara blushes, rubbing her neck. “I just want our first real date to be perfect, you know?”

Lena’s heart melts. She kisses Kara gently, careful not to transfer any more lipstick. “Kara, it’ll be perfect for me as long as you’re there.”

They smile at each other for a moment, before Lena sighs and steps back. “I really do have to go.”

“I know. I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course.”

And then Kara is gone, and Lena sinks into her chair with a shaky exhale. She picks her phone up from the desk debris on the floor.

“Siri, is it possible to die from sexual frustration?”

“Sorry, I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t. Fine. Siri, make a note – give incentives to R&D team for finishing the red sun lamp. As quickly as possible.”

* * *

The next time that Lena sees Kara is at the L-Corp press conference. They’ve both been busy for the last few days – Kara with defending the city, and Lena with preparations for today – and Lena is still feeling on edge, but much more in control after their little talk. Knowing that Kara feels the same way, that it’s not just her wrestling with lecherous thoughts, has been a great help.

And if today she decides to wear a somewhat scandalous lingerie set under her tight skirt in the hopes that Kara will see it, well, that’s her business.

As she climbs up to the theatre stage and takes her place behind the podium, she scans the crowd for Kara. She promised that she would be here and Lena reverved a seat for her in the front row, but the seat is empty.

She frowns and looks down at her notes, shuffling them just to have something to do with her hands. She doesn’t mind speaking publicly, but the press grilling that always happens afterwards isn’t her favourite experience. It doesn’t help that almost every press conference or speech she’s had so far in National City has ended in some sort of disaster. She'd feel better with Kara here.

When she looks up, she sighs in relief as she sees a familiar blonde head bobbing through the crowd – Kara is making her way to her seat in the first row. As she sits down, Lena drinks her in like a woman parched.

_Did she dress up for me?_

Perhaps it’s just Lena’s almost-month of pent up sexual energy speaking, but Kara looks… _fantastic._ She’s definitely looking sharper than usual. Instead of her signature ponytail, her hair swept into a tight, swirled updo that makes her strong cheekbones and jaw look even better. She’s wearing a dark buttoned shirt tucked into tight burgundy pants, with a light leather belt. It’s topped off with a blazer that accentuates her arms exceptionally well. She crosses her legs and takes out a notepad, and Lena sees that she’s wearing chunky heels. _Since when does Kara wear heels?_  She looks sleek and dark and _ridiculously_ sexy.

Then Kara meets her eyes and gives her a cute little wave and a thumbs up, and Lena gives her a shaky smile in return.

_This is just not fair._

She manages to make it through her first speech relatively unscathed, only losing her train of thought twice – once when Kara leaned forward to get something from her bag and Lena noticed that a few of her buttons were undone, and the second time when Kara pushed up the sleeves of her blazer to expose her forearms.

When a 10-minute break is announced, she practically runs backstage and gulps from the bottle of water that Jess hands her.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

Lena lets her shoulders drop as the door swings shut behind her. After checking that the stalls are empty she drops her purse onto the counter and leans on her hands.

She jerks upright when the door opens behind her, and in the mirror her eyes meet Kara’s.

Kara smiles at her, and Lena hears the unmistakeable click of a lock.

“Lena! There you are. You did great! Are you feeling okay?” Kara approaches her from behind, and Lena grips the counter until her knuckles turn white. Kara looks like a sleek black panther, and the click of her heels makes Lena shiver.

“I’m fine.”

Kara’s hands land on her hips, the slight pressure making Lena squirm. She can feel Kara’s body pressing against her back.

“You don’t seem fine.”

“Well, it’s been a long day.”

Kara nuzzles Lena’s hair, and her next words almost reduce her to a puddle right there on the bathroom floor.

“Ever since the other day, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. About being with you.” Kara’s breath is hot on her neck, and it’s all Lena can do to keep herself from melting into it.

_I have a speech to do. We can’t…_

“Being with me how?” Lena holds out, impressing herself with the evenness of her voice, considering the rest of her body is quivering with tension. In an instant, Kara has spun her around, pinning her to the sink and breathing her next words against Lena’s lips.

“Fucking you. I’ve been thinking about fucking you.”

Lena stifles a whimper, feeling the heat radiating from the blonde. For the second time this week, her resolve breaks.

“So do it. Touch me, take me. Please.“ Kara’s lips are at her neck, biting with exactly the right amount of pressure, and Lena’s hips buck in response.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kara’s voice is hoarse, her hips already moving against Lena’s as she untucks the blouse from her skirt.

“God, hurt me, I don’t care, just please, _please –“_ Lena is cut off by a moan as Kara pushes her shirt and bra up in one movement. They tangle somewhere under her chin, and suddenly there’s silky wet heat on her nipple. Distantly, she hears an incessant buzzing.

Kara’s thigh is positioned just out of reach of Lena’s hips but she arches futilely anyways, until Kara rucks up her skirt and lifts her onto the counter. She pushes her hipbone into the space between Lena’s thighs and Lena’s head falls back against the mirror. Every swirl of Kara’s tongue sends bolts of liquid heat down her spine. It’s frantic and dirty and Lena is intimately aware of the crowd of people behind the locked bathroom door who have no idea that L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor is spread out on the sink, and in fact is currently a few moments of well-placed pressure away from coming all over Supergirl’s tailored pants. Kara’s hands fall to her waist and Lena takes the opportunity to fumble at Kara’s shirt buttons.

“God, you look so good in this.” She mumbles, and she feels Kara’s smile against the skin of her chest.

The buzzing starts again, and Kara rips her mouth away reluctantly.

“No, no, Kara, don’t stop –“

“Your phone keeps ringing.” Kara sounds almost as wrecked as Lena feels. “When are you supposed to be back on stage?”

There’s a pause, and the buzzing stops.

“ _…shit_.” Lena slides back down onto unsteady legs and pulls her bra back down, reaching for her purse. She pulls out her phone with shaking hands. 5 missed calls. Another call from Jess comes through, and Lena picks it up.

“What?” She spits it out with much more anger than she intended, but god, she feels like she’s going to combust, and it doesn’t help that her shirt is still bunched up over her chest and Kara is standing a few feet away with stormy eyes and her shirt unbuttoned, the Supergirl crest peeking out from the open space.

“Miss Luthor, I’m _so_ sorry, but you’re due back on the stage in, uh…7 minutes ago. They’re going to come looking for you soon.” Jess finishes in a whisper, sounding genuinely remorseful, and Lena sighs, feeling guilty for snapping at the closest thing she has to a friend.

“Right. I’m sorry, Jess. I’ll be there in a minute.” Lena hangs up the phone and throws it back into her bag, taking a few deep breaths.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have followed you in here, I just…you looked so good.” Kara apologizes, buttoning her shirt back up. “Now you have to go back on stage, and you’re all…” She gestures vaguely to Lena’s dishevelled appearance, and Lena huffs out a laugh.

“Don’t apologize. If we have actually been able to finish, it would have been the best thing to happen all week. It’s not your fault we didn’t have enough time.” Lena finishes straightening her clothes and turns to the mirror, sighing when she sees her neck and lower face smudged with lines of bright red lipstick. “I really should start using a lip stain instead.”

“I like the lipstick marks.” Kara mumbles as she tucks her shirt back into her pants. Lena smiles.

_Noted._

Finally, she looks as close to presentable as she’s going to get. She heads to the door, turning back to watch Kara wipe at her face and straighten her hair.

“I’ll see you out there?”

Kara smiles gently. “Of course. Front and centre.”

Lena nods. “Maybe this time, you can button your shirt all the way? It was hard enough to ignore before. Now…”

Kara laughs, already reaching for the buttons.

“Thanks.”

She makes it through the rest of the conference in a bit of a haze, but Jess assures her it didn’t show. When she checks her phone, she expects a few cute, encouraging messages from Kara. Instead, there’s only one.

[Kara]: Are you free tomorrow night?

Lena feels nervous anticipation as she sends her reply. _Please, **please** let this be the big date._

[Lena]: I’m all yours.

* * *

Lena smooths her hair nervously for what feels like the hundredth time as she paces her apartment, waiting for Kara to arrive. It doesn’t help that in her excitement, she finds herself ready a full 45 minutes before Kara is supposed to pick her up. She has an excruciating wait ahead of her.

After she takes her phone out and checks the time for the third time in under a minute, she gives in and texts Kara.

[Lena]: I’m really looking forward to tonight.

[Kara]: Me too! ❤️❤️

[Lena]: I might have gotten ready too fast, and now I’m bored.

Lena doesn’t get a response to that, and she sighs, throwing her phone onto the sofa and crossing her arms. A few seconds later, there’s a knock at the door, and Lena frowns.

_That can’t be her already._

She opens the door, and she's speechless for a moment or two as her eyes track up Kara’s body from her black leather boots to her face.

Kara is standing before her, a vision in black pants and a white shirt. A few buttons are undone, showing a hint of cleavage that’s accentuated by the tight, corset-like vest she wears over it. Her hair is a mass of loose blonde curls, her glasses securely on her face. Lena feels slightly better about her blatant leering when she sees that Kara’s mouth is hanging open, her gaze fixed on the plunging neckline of Lena’s dress. Her confidence surges and she tries not to preen – she picked this dress hoping that it would draw Kara’s attention. She’s not used to showing this much skin in public, but it’s worth it just to see the reaction.

“Your hair is down.” Lena manages to say, and Kara’s eyes snap back up to her face. “I thought that was a Supergirl thing?”

“It is! I just figured…you know, special occasion.”

“Well, you look amazing. I thought you were picking me up at 7?”

Kara fiddles with her glasses, smiling. “I, uh…I’ve been ready for an hour and a half.”

 

As it turns out, “I’ll pick you up” has a different meaning to Kara than it does to Lena. Lena was expecting a cab, a car, even a bus ride to their destination. Kara, however, leads Lena to a quiet side street and opens her arms expectantly.

“We’re…flying there?” Lena stutters. “Won’t someone see us? You’re not in your suit.”

“Oh…uh, yes? Only, it’s sort of on the other side of the city, and I thought this would be easier? Besides, it’s a great view. I can go pretty fast.”

Generally, Lena hates flying. But she trusts Kara, and it isn’t exactly a burden to be held in those strong arms for a while. She steps into Kara’s embrace, and buries her face into her neck. She’ll agree to flying, but she is _not_ going to look at the ground hundreds of feet below.

For a few seconds she’s surrounded by Kara, high winds blowing her hair around as she’s held tightly, and then her feet are on the ground again. Peeling herself away from the embrace, she looks up to see that they’re at the top of a huge cliff overlooking the city, twinkling lights laid out below them as far as she can see. It’s beautiful.

“Where are we?”

“It’s a national park, on the outskirts of the city. Alex took me hiking here once. And I sort of carried Miss Grant’s car up here once when she wanted to interview me.” Kara looks a bit sheepish at that.

“You carried her _car_?”

“I think she appreciated the drama.”

Lena gazes at the scenery, and to her right she spots several blankets laid out on the grass with a large picnic basket.

“We’re having a picnic?”

“Yeah! I figured, we’ve gone to dinner at nice restaurants dozens of times already, so I wanted this to be something special. Just the two of us. Is it okay? I made reservations just in case you didn’t like it -”

Lena cuts her off with a kiss. “It’s perfect, Kara. I love it.”

Kara grins, leading her to the blankets and sitting down. She starts laying out plates and covered containers, and pulls out a bottle of wine. Lena recognizes the bottle with a start.

“Kara, that bottle of wine is worth almost a thousand dollars! You didn’t need to –“

“But it’s your favourite.” Kara interjects, pouring two glasses. “Besides, the winery gave me a discount. Turns out their daughter loves Supergirl.”

“The winery? Did you…fly to Italy?”

Kara brushes the question off. “Here – I got that Thai curry you love from the restaurant in Metropolis. And, those champagne truffle things from the chocolate shop in Switzerland.”

_How did she remember all this?_

“The chocolate shop in – Kara, I mentioned that to you _once,_ six months ago.”

“I have a good memory.” Kara shrugs, taking a sip of wine and avoiding Lena’s astounded gaze.

“Kara…did you fly _around the world_ to get all of my favourite foods for this date?”

“Um. Yes?”

Lena feels overwhelmed. _All this, just for me_. She can’t believe that she ever wanted to rush this. Her voice fails her, and her next words come out choked.

“You are wonderful. I…I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Kara looks stricken. “What you did? You’re – you’re amazing, Lena! You’re kind and caring and strong and _beautiful_ and you make me feel…wanted. Even though you know I’m Supergirl, you still treat me like _Kara_.”

Lena takes a gulp of wine to cover the tears that threaten to fill her eyes at Kara’s confession. Her immediate reaction is to deflect.

“Beautiful, hm? So says the Kryptonian goddess with abs of steel.”

Kara takes her hands, brow creasing as she gazes at her in painful sincerity. “Lena, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Lena’s eyes do water at that. She can’t stop a few surprised tears from falling, and she hastily pulls a hand from Kara’s grip to wipe at them furiously.

“Oh god, I made you cry! Lena, I’m so sorry, did I say something wrong?!” Kara wipes a tear away as she cups Lena’s face.

“No, no, Kara. They’re happy tears. I just - nobody has ever…I didn’t get a lot of compliments growing up, I suppose. And now, most of the compliments I get come with a note of shock. ‘You’re not _quite_ as much of a monster as I thought you would be, Miss Luthor, what a surprise!’” She averts her gaze from Kara’s concerned one with a watery laugh. “This is the nicest date I’ve ever been on.”

Kara pulls her in for a tight hug. For a moment, she lets herself bask in the safety of it, the comforting weight of Kara’s arms. Finally she pulls away, sniffling slightly.

“Right, well. Now that I’ve embarrassed myself, can we eat?”

Kara giggles, handing Lena the container of curry. “You didn’t embarrass yourself. You don’t know embarrassed until you accidentally kiss your date so hard that his nose shatters.”

“Okay, now that’s a story you have to finish.”

The date is comfortable and _fun_ , something Lena has never really experienced on a date before. In the past, her dates have usually been spent in either apathy (with the parade of bland rich men her mother used to set her up with back in Metropolis) or unbearable nervousness.

This dinner is just like the ones they’ve always had, except now Lena can do the things that she used to only daydream about. When she reaches over to wipe something from the corner of Lena’s lips, she can capture Kara’s fingers in her mouth and swirl the sauce off with her tongue, enjoying the way it makes her stutter. She can share dessert with her and kiss between bites. She still catches herself staring sappily as Kara talks excitedly about the new article she’s working on, but she also notices Kara staring at her with obvious affection as she talks through a new proprietary technology she’s been working on at L-Corp. It’s wonderful, and Lena finds herself admitting that it was worth the wait.

Eventually they end up laying back on the blanket and looking up at the stars, Lena tucked securely into Kara’s arm. She slides a nervous hand over Kara’s stomach, craving more casual intimacy now that she’s been given a taste, and she’s relieved when Kara happily tangles their fingers together.

“What were the stars like on Krypton?”

Kara stiffens slightly underneath her, and there’s a moment of silence before she replies.

“Um. There were more of them, I guess. More constellations. And we didn’t have as many myths about them as you do on Earth. Since we’d travelled to so many.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Lena says softly, looking up at Kara’s stoic face with concern. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“No!” Kara answers quickly. “No, I…I love talking about Krypton. I’m just not really used to people asking about it. Even my cousin has never really been interested.” She looks desperately sad at the admission.

“I’d love to hear about it. As much as you want to tell me, whenever you’re comfortable.”

Kara looks down at Lena with something close to wonder. “Thank you. Maybe not tonight, but…soon?”

“Of course.”

They lie in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Kara breaks it.

“Lena?”

“Mmm?”

“Uh…would you…do you want to…wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?”

It takes a few seconds for the words to process. Lena raises herself up on an elbow, slightly confused.

“Is that not what we were doing already?”

“Well…yes? I just wanted to make it official, I guess. So…?”

Lena smiles, watching Kara turn steadily more pink. “Kara…are you asking me to go steady?”

“…Yes?”

Lena laughs, leaning down to capture Kara’s lips. Her heart feels light and they’re both smiling through the kiss, and it’s messy and wonderful.

“Of course. Of course I will. I have to say, I’ve never been asked so directly before.”

“Well, I haven’t exactly done this before. Usually I _get_ asked out. I just wanted to do this right.”

“I know, Kara. It was incredibly sweet.” Lena kisses her again, until she feels Kara relax. The kisses turn deep and languid, and Lena licks into Kara’s mouth as Kara’s hands slide from her shoulders to her waist. She shifts slightly until she’s straddling Kara’s hips, their bodies moulded together from hip to chest.

Kara’s kisses get more hungry in response, nipping at Lena’s lower lip and sucking on her tongue. Lena’s hips start a slow grind without her consent, but she can’t seem to stop. She manages to pull back slightly from Kara’s addicting kisses, and Kara’s mouth moves along her jaw and down the column of her neck, stopping to pay special attention to the birthmark in the centre of her throat. She feels warm and fluttery at the idea that Kara had noticed it.

“We’re – we’re in public. People could turn up. You said – hiking. We should stop. Right?” Lena pants, grinding harder as Kara bites her pulse point.

“Yeah. We should stop. Definitely. Definitely stopping.” Kara continues her descent, her teeth leaving little pink marks down Lena’s chest and over the tops of her breasts as Lena arches into the delicious hints of pain.

“Right. Because getting caught having sex in…in public, would be…bad.” Lena’s voice trails off weakly as she finishes the thought, and Kara’s hand slips under her skirt to tease at her inner thighs. To be quite honest, the thought of someone catching them, catching Lena Luthor getting fucked in the middle of a public park, sends a bolt of electricity directly to her core. It makes her hips twitch, and Kara groans.

“Lena…I don’t want to stop.”

“Oh, thank god.” Lena pulls Kara’s chin back up for a messy kiss and rips her vest open, mindless of the buttons that fly off. Her clumsy fingers work on opening Kara’s shirt as well, finally exposing her heaving abdomen and running her hands over Kara’s collarbone. Kara’s bra has little blue popsicles on it, and it makes Lena smile as she closes the distance and scrapes her teeth over the skin above it.

Lena’s dress is bunched up at her waist and Kara’s shirt is somewhere in the grass beside them and Lena is pressing herself into the steady pressure of Kara’s thigh when Kara’s phone goes off.

“Ignore it…just ignore it.” Lena pleads, grinding more frantically at the thought of Kara stopping. Kara seems torn, but the ringing continues, and she reaches for her phone, her face apologetic.

“I’m sorry – It’s my DEO phone, it’s probably an emergency –“ She picks it up, and Lena rolls off her onto the blanket, feeling about ready to cry.

“Look, I’m sort of busy right now, Alex…yes, I know…I’m on a date!...yes, _tonight is the night_ …Alex, I don’t even have my suit with me!...what do you mean, why not? I’m _on a date.”_

The frustration in Kara’s voice is palpable as she sits up and starts putting her shirt back on. It gapes open in a few places where Lena’s frustrated hands ripped the buttons off, and Lena’s head falls back onto the ground with a thump.

_So close. I was **so close.**_

“Okay, fine, fine. I have to drop Lena off first…because I flew us here, Alex! I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Kara hangs up the phone so hard that Lena can hear the screen crack, and Kara sighs deeply.

“Lena…I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Kara. Saving the world comes first.” Lena knows the truth of her words, but she can’t help but feel dejected. Kara shrugs her vest back on, and pulls Lena in close. In a few moments, they’re touching down on Lena’s apartment balcony.

She unlocks the sliding doors and turns back to Kara, who is fidgeting and looking unhappy at having to leave.

“I’ll still see you at the dinner on Sunday, right? I’d like to show off my girlfriend.” That makes Kara smile. Lena had invited her months ago as a friend – an L-Corp board member was throwing the dinner to raise money for charity.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.”

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Kara.”

Before Kara can answer, her phone starts to buzz again.

“I’m sorry –“

“It’s all right. Go, I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow.” And Kara is gone, leaving Lena alone on the balcony.

_I am going to fuck Kara Danvers again, if it’s the last thing I do._

* * *

By the time the gala comes around, Lena is a certified mess. But she has a plan, and goddamnit, she will see it through.

Finally, _finally,_ the red sun lamp is finished. A functioning prototype, based on data she’d managed to get from some of Lex’s old research. He had toyed with the idea of large scale lamps to dull Superman’s powers, but in the end decided that they were too easily tampered with. Lena didn’t have that problem.

There’s something terribly hedonistic about spending tens of thousands of dollars in research, materials, and labour to make something that will let your Kryptonian girlfriend rail you into the mattress without shattering your pelvis, but Lena finds that she doesn’t care.

She has the first bulb installed in her bedroom ceiling, already halfway through creating a list of other places to have them installed – her bathroom, her office, her car, every room in Kara’s apartment -

Lena’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door.

Her plan - formed yesterday when her R&D team informed her that the prototype was ready - was to take Kara to the charity dinner, spend the night teasing and winding her up until she’s full of pent-up energy, take her home, and then profit. Kara admitted to her during their first weekend together that she had never been touched properly, had never had what most people consider ‘normal’ sex (at least, not enjoyably) in fear of hurting her partner when she loses control. Sex was usually one-sided. Lena wants her first time properly letting go to be as good as possible.

She’s chosen a dress that she knows will drive Kara crazy – it’s black, low-cut, and fits her like it was painted on. There are a few faded bruises still littering her collarbone from their date a few nights ago, and she’s chosen not to cover them. Her lips are crimson and her eyes are smoky. Her hair is twisted into a simple knot, specifically to make it easier for Kara to pull it later. She has a selection of toys in her bedside drawer, black-out curtains, and silk sheets. Nothing is going to get in the way of the plan. Not tonight.

She makes her way to the door, her red-bottom stiletto heels clicking satisfyingly. She knows Kara can hear it, can probably hear the beat her heart skipped at her knock, and it makes her smile. She feels confident and sexy. She’s in control tonight.

It disappears the second she opens the door.

Her heart stutters and it feels like most of the blood in her body rushes between her thighs as she tries to take in each element of Kara’s outfit, but she can only really seem to compute a single thought.

Kara is leaning against her doorframe in a fitted suit.

She has every element down – light makeup, tight pants, shiny shoes, crisp shirt, skinny tie, fitted jacket, and casual attitude. Like she knows how good she looks. It’s the attitude that Lena usually associates with Supergirl, not Kara. Together, the picture ruins Lena’s panties in a few seconds flat.

There’s a few moments of silence as she tries to reboot her brain. When she’s able to form thoughts again, she sees that Kara’s eyes have zeroed in on the fading marks that Lena’s dress don’t cover. Kara’s tongue darts out to wet her lips, followed by her teeth digging hard into the soft skin.

_Fuck the dinner._

Before Kara can even open her mouth to say hello, Lena grabs her by the tie and pulls her into the apartment. She slams the door behind them and pins Kara to it, taking her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Kara gasps for air as Lena works on getting the suit jacket off.

“Lena – don’t we  - we have to get to the dinner?”

“I already paid for us, the money is donated, it’s fine, it’s fine –“ Lena sucks on Kara’s neck, feeling a thrill in knowing that she’s only a few minutes away from being able to mark her skin for once.

Kara spins them around, sliding her dress up her thighs and lifting her up. Lena’s legs wrap around Kara’s waist as her back hits the wall, and she’s reminded of their first time together at the beach house.

Despite her wandering hands, Kara still protests weakly. “Lena – we’re supposed to be there –“

Huffing, Lena pulls her cell phone from its place in her bra.

“Siri, call Jess.”

“Calling Jess.”

Kara attacks her neck, and Lena is making high, keening noises by the time Jess answers.

“Miss Luthor?”

“ _Fuck_ \- Jess! Jess, I need you to go to the charity gala tonight.” Lena knows that her voice is higher than usual, and Jess can probably hear Kara’s loud breathing, but if there’s anyone she can trust with the knowledge that she’s currently pinned to a door and about to be pinned to a lot of other things, it’s her assistant.

“The gala? I thought you were taking Miss Danvers?”

“Yes, well, we’re – otherwise engaged, tonight.” Lena is almost panting now, as her hips move in a slow grinding rhythm with Kara’s. She feels Kara smile against her neck.

“You’re – oh! Of course, Miss Luthor.” Jess sounds amused, at least. “Would you like me to just cancel -?”

“No! L-Corp should have a representative there.” Lena pauses as Kara captures her lips again, and she hears Jess stifle a laugh. She rips her mouth away again and shoves Kara’s head back down. “Go for me, and I’ll give you a raise. Bring a date.”

“Oh, Miss Luthor, you don’t have to –“

“Your raise will kick in on Monday, I’ll see you then. _Goodbye, Jess_.” Lena throws the phone in the direction of the couch. She can’t even remember if she bothered to hang up the call – she’s too distracted by Kara’s tongue as she pulls Lena’s dress down and licks at her breasts.

Across the city, Jess Huang’s mouth drops open and she hangs the phone up quickly as she hears her boss’ pornographic moan.

 

Lena manages to pull herself together long enough to lead Kara to the bedroom. Kara tries to pull Lena into her arms again, but she holds up a finger.

“Wait. I have a surprise.”

She clicks a button and solid black curtains descend over the bay windows, blocking out the natural sunlight. Then, Lena reaches over to the newly-installed light switch next to the bedside table and flicks it.

A large light fixture in the ceiling glows red, and Kara lets out a long breath.

_“Oh.”_

Lena stays where she is, watching. Kara swallows hard.

“You finished it?”

“Mhmm.”

“So…” Kara’s hands flex, as if she can feel the difference in her strength already.

“So, I can finally fuck you the way I’ve been thinking about for weeks.”

It’s Kara’s turn to short out, now. She gapes, searching for a response. Lena approaches her, and slowly starts to loosen her tie.

“Do you know how hard it’s been for the last few weeks, knowing that I couldn’t touch you properly?”

Kara shakes her head, mouth still hanging open.

“No, you wouldn’t. We keep getting interrupted, but you know you could have me whenever and wherever you wanted.” Kara makes a strangled sort of noise. “I know it’s hard for you too, of course. Having to hold back all the time.”

The tie is lifted over Kara’s head, and Lena starts on her shirt buttons. Black lace peeks out as Lena’s fingers move down.

_Clearly, I’m not the only one who was expecting this._

“No holding back tonight. I’m going to fuck you properly, and then I want you inside me. Do you want that too?”

Kara nods furiously, still seeming beyond words as Lena slips the shirt from her shoulders and lets it drift to the ground.  

“This is new for you, so I need you to be clear about what you’re feeling when I’m touching you. Tell me what you need, or when something is too much. Can you do that?” Lena slips Kara’s belt loose, pulling it slowly through the loops until it’s stretched out in her hands, and she snaps it idly. Lena hears Kara whimper quietly, before she nods.

“Use your voice, Kara.”

“Yes. Yeah, I can do that.”

Lena smiles in satisfaction. Dropping the belt to the floor, she turns around and looks back at Kara over her shoulder.

“Undo the zipper, please?”

In an instant Kara is pressed to her back, littering hot, open-mouthed kisses to her exposed neck. It feels sinfully good, but Lena needs to stick to the plan. If she lets Kara have her way, she’ll never get a chance to touch her. Lena slides a hand back into her hair, slowly grabbing a handful and pulling Kara’s mouth away. She tries and doesn’t entirely succeed at keeping the tremor out of her voice.

“Dress, darling.”

Kara exhales shakily and slowly pulls the zipper down, stroking a finger along Lena’s spine as she goes.

Lena steps out of the dress, leaving the heels on for now. She hears Kara groan behind her, she turns back around, presenting herself. She _knows_ that she looks good – deep red lace lingerie set, black stilettos, smudged lipstick – and she doesn’t mind showing off a bit for Kara.

“Take off your pants and bra, and lay back on the bed.” Kara hurries to comply, and soon she’s stripped down to her cute black boyshorts and reclined against the pillows. Lena straddles her, kissing Kara deeply before making her way down her body. She knows how much Kara likes this – one of her most common requests at the beach house was for Lena’s mouth on her breasts while she touched herself – and she spends some time there until Kara’s hips are starting to move on their own, trying to inch closer to Lena’s hovering thigh. Kara’s hands fumble at the clasp of Lena’s bra, until finally Lena removes it herself.

She shifts down the bed, scattering bites and kisses in her wake until she’s settling between Kara’s legs. Lena mouths hot kisses on Kara’s centre over her soaked underwear, her tongue making the fabric even more slick. Kara has a hand over her mouth to quiet her desperate noises, and Lena scolds her.

“Move your hand. I want to hear you.”

The hand falls away and Lena can hear her ragged breathing as Kara’s thighs tremble - finally, Lena slowly drags the garment down and spreads Kara’s legs wide.

"You're so wet, Kara." 

She sucks indulgently on the muscular inner thighs on either side of her face, enjoying the pink and red marks that spring up under her teeth. They’ll disappear as soon as Kara sees yellow sunlight again, but for now, the marks remain. Kara is hers, and Lena wants to paint a tapestry of ownership on her skin. As her mouth inches closer to Kara’s centre she spreads her legs wider in a silent plea, her hand hovering over Lena’s now-ruined updo before clenching into a fist and falling beside her on the bed. Lena’s grin is almost feral.

“Go ahead, pull it.” She licks the crease between Kara’s thigh and pelvis. “I like a little pain with my pleasure.”

Kara groans loudly, and her hand slides into Lena’s dark hair. Her updo is definitely ruined, but she can’t find it within herself to care, not when Kara’s nails are digging into her scalp and pulling her to where she’s needed. With Kara’s guidance, she finally slides her hands over Kara’s hips, her lips hovering just out of reach. She looks up, and feels her own arousal threaten to take over as she takes her in.

Kara’s golden hair is spread over the pillow behind her like a halo, her now-dark eyes trained intensely on Lena’s mouth as she bites her lip. Her abs quiver with the effort of holding back. It’s similar to their first weekend together, when Kara spent half her energy trying to restrain her strength.

_Well, that won’t do._

“What do you need, Kara?” Lena teases her with small, kitten-like licks. She wants nothing more than to drink her in, bury her face in Kara until she’s screaming, but she wants her to let go of her reservations first. Lena built the damn lamp for a reason, and she wants Kara unleashed.

“You know what I need, Lena.” Kara’s voice is needy, and her hand tightens in Lena’s hair. Lena’s hips twitch against the bed in response to the roughness.

“Tell me. _Show_ me.” Kara hesitates, looking unsure, and Lena pushes on. “You won’t hurt me, remember? Let go. Take what you want.”

Explicit permission is all Kara needs, it seems. Her hand fists in Lena’s hair and she pulls her forward until she licks a broad stripe, and her hips buck against Lena’s face. Lena laps at her, moaning at the taste, overwhelmed with sensation as she swirls her tongue into Kara’s centre and then back up to her clit. Kara is gasping, pulling her hair even harder as she digs her short nails into Lena’s shoulder with the other hand, and Lena moans louder at the spike of pain.

“Make me come.” Kara rasps, and Lena gets to work enthusiastically. Kara seems to enjoy herself more and more as she realizes that her bucking hips and strong grip won’t break Lena’s bones, and soon her free hand leaves Lena’s shoulder to tap on the mattress beside her a few times. Lena takes the hint and intertwines their fingers, and Kara squeezes hard – her pleasure seems to intensify when Lena doesn’t wince in pain but instead simply squeezes back.

Kara is surprisingly vocal, babbling nonsense as Lena’s tongue brings her closer and closer to the edge. She can feel Kara holding back still, likely out of instinct – as if she’s afraid to come. Lena squeezes her hand again.

“Come for me, Kara. You’re safe. Your hands feel good, so good, please. Let go.”

Kara cries out wordlessly, and it only takes a few more swipes of Lena’s tongue before she’s arching and clamping her thighs around Lena’s head. She looks down at Lena, worried, but Lena just moans loudly and keeps licking up Kara’s release, and Kara lets her head fall back in relief as she rides out the aftershocks.

“Lena…Lena. Rao. You’re…that was…”

“Thank you, darling.”

“No, really. I’ve never felt like that before.” Kara's hand turns gentle in her hair, stroking it lightly.

Lena continues lazily licking at Kara’s shiny inner thighs. “I’ll make you come as many times as you want. You’re delicious - I’m happy to stay down here indefinitely.”

She teases two fingers at Kara’s entrance, relishing the gasp as she gently continues her assault on Kara’s clit.

Two orgasms later, Kara finally pushes her head away, shaking and overstimulated.

“God! Lena – fuck. Your tongue is so – _fuck_.”

“I never knew you had such a foul mouth, Kara.”

Kara pulls her up and kisses her soundly, moaning as she tastes the slickness of her own come on Lena’s mouth. Lena basks in a deep sense of satisfaction, as her long-suffering craving is finally sated.

Kara bites at her earlobe, and purrs. “So…you said something about wanting me inside you?” Without warning, Lena is on her back, and Kara is sliding her panties down her legs and throwing them across the room. She spreads Lena’s legs and rolls her hips, and Lena is overwhelmed with a sudden, specific desire.

“Kara…wait.”

Kara pulls back, alarmed. “Are you okay? God, did I hurt you? Is the lamp not working?”

“Kara. There’s a strap-on in the drawer. I want you to put it on.”

“Oh. Oh!”

Kara flushes, and scrambles off the bed to look for it. She squeaks when she sees the collection of toys inside, her bravado slipping away. She grabs the black harness, but pauses as something small and metallic rolls into her view.

“Lena – I – you – have you _used_ all of these?”

“Yes, at some point or another. Mostly on myself.”

“Even –“

_Ah, so she saw that._

“Yes, Kara.”

“Right. So, uh. So If I wanted to use it on you, someday?”

_Fuck._

“I’d be very open to that.” Lena’s voice is breathy at the prospect.

“Right. Right. Great. That’s…”

“Kara?” Lena spreads her legs, letting her hand slide down to tease at her soaked folds. “You were doing something?”

“Right!” Kara fumbles with the straps, pulling the buckles until the harness is tight on her hips. “So, where is the, uh…?”

“In the drawer. Use the purple one.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Um. Are you sure? It’s… _big_.”

“Kara, put it on and get over here.”

Kara nods ardently, slipping the toy through the plastic ring in the harness and crawling back onto the bed. She hovers over Lena, who spreads her legs wider and arches up. Kara leans in to kiss her, and the kiss is sweet, slow, affectionate. A foreplay kiss. She’s sweet Kara Danvers again, and as much as Lena adores her, it’s exactly what she _doesn’t_ need right now. She’s been worked up and ready since she opened the door to Kara in a suit.

Lena deepens the kiss, biting hard on Kara’s lower lip, and her hips stutter against Lena’s. Kara seems to get the hint.

“What do you need? What do you want me to do?” Kara murmurs into her mouth.

Lena finally voices her desire. “I want you to fuck me. Full strength, no holding back.”

Kara pulls away and gapes at her. “Really? I - what if I hurt you?”

“God, I want you to. I want to _ache_ tomorrow, Kara - I want to wake up and still be able to feel you inside me.”

Kara lets out a hoarse whine, and in an instant Lena’s hands are pinned to the bed. Her hips drag up between Lena’s spread thighs, and the toy slides along Lena’s clit sinfully. Lena arches at the contact and rubs herself furiously on the silicone, throwing her head back.

“Yes, _yes_ , Kara, please –“

Kara lets go of Lena’s hands and instead pins her hips down with one hand, keeping up the slow drag of her hips despite Lena protests. Lena feels herself pulse at the show of strength despite the red sun lamp – Kara is still so strong, all lean muscle. She wants Kara to take her apart piece by piece.

“You look so good like this, Lena.” Kara’s voice is reverent. “Spread out for me, so desperate for me to be inside you.”

Lena moans, her hands clutching Kara’s muscled back. “Kara, please, _fuck._ God, I’ve been waiting so long, please, I need it –“ The rest of Lena’s plea is cut off by a gasp as the wide head of the toy slips inside her. She tilts her hips slightly in Kara’s grip and it slides in a few inches, making her whimper in satisfaction. The stretch is wonderful. But Kara isn’t pushing in further like she wants her to, and her hips are pinned by Kara’s hand.

The dirty talk is _new,_ and although it’s surprising it’s also unbearably hot. Kara had been thorough and attentive during their whirlwind weekend, but generally quiet. Something about the combination of Lena’s complete lack of inhibitions right now and the freedom of the red sun lamp seems to have freed something in her. Lena spreads her legs wider and bites at Kara’s neck, hoping to god that it continues.

“Rao, Lena, you’re _so_ wet, you’re taking me so well…” Kara’s hips shift the toy in by another slow inch, and it’s all Lena can do not to scream at the now-warring feelings of pleasure and frustration. She wants _more,_ she wants all of it, every inch inside her, right now, but Kara seems to take pleasure in drawing it out.

Kara starts to pull out and Lena gasps, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist. “No! No, please, please, deeper, I’m so close –“

Kara pauses, looking down at Lena with wonder, her smile slightly smug. “You’re close already?” She thrusts shallowly a few times, and it presses against that perfect spot inside her. Lena keens, gasping.

“Kara, I’m probably going to come the second you bottom out, so please, for the love of _god –“_

Kara pushes into her in one harsh movement. The sudden fullness is exactly what she needs - their hips slot together, Kara’s pelvis presses down oh so slightly on Lena’s clit, and she’s coming, her short nails digging deep red welts down Kara’s back. Kara seems to react to the sensation, grinding her hips slightly, and Lena bites down hard on Kara’s shoulder to stifle her scream.

She’s only just coming down from her orgasm when she starts moving her hips, trying to draw Kara deeper. She whispers hotly in Kara’s ear.

“More, more - again. _Fuck me again.”_

Kara immediately starts up a steady rhythm, her knees braced behind Lena’s thighs. Lena’s legs raise slightly as Kara moves, her feet in the air, and she gasps at the change in angle. Noticing her reaction, Kara speeds up her thrusts slightly, getting to work on making Lena’s neck an abstract painting of red and purple marks. Lena relishes the feelings – the slide of their skin, the heat of Kara’s body, the tiny bursts of pain from Kara’s teeth, the tightness in her core as Kara drives into her. Her first orgasm took the edge off, but now she needs _more._

Lena bites Kara’s earlobe as she rasps in her ear.

“Harder.”

Kara speeds up, her breath coming in harsh pants. Lena can feel her muscles trembling with exertion, can feel her sweat in the places their bodies rub together. Lena loves seeing her like this, sweating and strained. She’s so close, closer than she’s been able to get by herself in weeks – she just need a little bit more. Her voice is almost a cry as she begs.

“Kara, _harder_ \- give me _everything_ -”

With an animalistic growl, Kara grabs Lena’s legs and puts them over her shoulders, using the extra leverage to bend Lena practically in half and pound into her at a savage pace. The new angle and speed makes stars burst behind Lena’s eyes, and the sight of Kara – red-faced, glistening with sweat, covered in Lena’s teeth marks – is overwhelming.

“Oh god - yes, yes, _yes,_ don’t stop, don’t stop, Kara, please, let me come, _tell me to come_ –“

Kara’s reply is instantaneous, almost a gasp, but Lena can still hear it over the sound of slapping skin and the headboard smashing into the wall.

“Come for me, Lena.”

She bites into the soft skin of Lena’s leg, the pressure breaks, and Lena sees white. It’s nothing but white-hot, searing pleasure, radiating from the point where their bodies are joined and making her nerves sing. It’s almost a month’s worth of pent-up energy released in one wonderful moment, and for a few seconds Lena has no comprehension of the world beyond _Kara_ and _heat_ and _relief._

When Lena is next aware of herself, her shaking legs are sliding down from Kara’s shoulders, and then Kara’s slick body is covering hers and she’s nuzzling Lena’s neck, whispering.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena, Rao, that was _incredible_ , you’re so perfect…”

The praise draws the pleasure out even longer, each murmur accompanied by a sweet pulse. The toy is still buried inside her, and she can feel it shift every time Kara moves. It’s comforting, actually – having Kara warm and solid on top of her, still stretching her open, murmuring sweet things as Lena basks in the afterglow of the best orgasm of her life.

“Wow.”

Lena’s voice is scratchy and low – _was I screaming?_ – and Kara smiles at it, wiggling her hips slightly.

“Yeah. Wow is right.” Kara carefully pulls out, and Lena’s toes curl at the sensation.

While Kara tries to disentangle herself from the harness Lena stretches languorously, relishing the burn in her muscles. It’s going to feel _delicious_ tomorrow. She’s fairly sure that, even without super strength, Kara’s thrusts have caused the headboard to dent the wall.

_Well. Clearly my neighbours got a show._

“I didn’t realize you liked being told what to do so much.” Kara throws the dildo to the floor, returning to her place between Lena’s legs.

“Shush. I also like telling _you_ what to do.”

They lie in comfortable quiet for a moment, Lena taking stock of the still-red marks that litter Kara’s back and shoulders while Kara lays gentle kisses over her own bruises. Lena breaks the silence.

“So…how loud was I, exactly?”

Kara laughs, pushing herself up onto her elbows so she can meet Lena’s eyes.

“Um, I’m pretty sure they heard you in Metropolis.”

Lena groans, hiding her face in her hands as Kara laughs again. “It’s okay! It was really hot. Like… _really_ hot. Trust me.”

“God, everyone on this floor is going to hate me.”

“I kind of like knowing that everyone heard you screaming my name.” Kara is slightly flushed, but seems confident about her words.

“Kara Danvers, you are _so_ much dirtier than I thought you’d be.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

“…is that so?”

_Thank god for red sun lamps. This was definitely worth the wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was partially me wanting to write a Lena POV sequel, and partially because Kara looked bomb af in that scene where Lena scolds her at Catco and I needed to write about it? Y’all know the one. That hair??? I’m weak.
> 
> I wanted to explore Lena as a power bottom, and hopefully I did it justice!


End file.
